Mystere's quest for pixie sticks
by AmbiKitty
Summary: When Ronfar and Mari run out of pixie stix, Mystere takes up the task of finding more for them. Major randomness. Please R&R. Part 2. The more reviews I get, the better the chances of me getting the next part written. Not sure what do next, so please feel free to help.
1. Part 1

Okay, this is another crackfic, which I came up with at the café, of the college I go to. This probably won't make the least bit of sense, but my mind wouldn't shut up about it, so I just had to write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Mystere's Quest for Pixie Sticks – Part 1

It was a regular day on the planet of Lunar. Our story starts at the small village of Raculi. In the home of Mauri and Ronfar, a woman's scream is heard.

Mauri rushes into the house, only to find Ronfar on his knees, in front of the pantry. "I heard a woman scream, what happened?" Mauri asked.

Ronfar turned toward her. "Oh, Mari, it's horrible! The unthinkable has happened! I've told you it would happen one day, and now it has!" He crawled toward her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

She looked down at him. "What's wrong? What's happened?" she shook him.

She then noticed the box in his hand. He let go of her legs "Mauri…I'm afraid…" he shook the pixie stick box in his hands, to show her that it was empty.

"No…" she trailed off.

"I'm afraid so." He said sadly.

"NNNNNOOOOO!!" She yelled.

In Vane:

A loud "NNNNNOOOOO!!" was heard, off in the distance.

An old man looked up from the chess game he was playing, toward where the noise was coming from. He scratched his head. "What do you suppose that was?"

The old woman he was playing with moved one of her chess pieces. "Who cares? Probably just some punk kid; just take your turn."

Back in Raculi:

"NNNNNOOOOO!!" Mauri yelled. "I mean…oh, dear, that IS horrible…"

Ronfar's eyes were wide with surprise. "Man, you're taking this harder than I am."

"So what do we do? The shop here in town doesn't carry pixie sticks."

Ronfar's right eye began to twitch. Now it was his turn to freak. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!" he yelled.

In Vane:

The old man looked up from the chess game. "There it is again…but this one was louder than the first one." He moved one of his chess pieces.

"I told you to ignore it and just play the darn game." The old woman said.

In raculi:

Ronfar had curled himself up into a fetal position, while Mauri rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Ronfar, we'll find someone to help us." She assured him.

Just then, "Mystere" comes crashing through the window. He struggled to get up, but when he did, he made a heroic pose, as if nothing had happened. "I'll help you, civilian! What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, cape flapping in the none-existent breeze.

Ronfar and Mauri just looked at him for a moment. "Leo. I'm pretty sure we've told you not to dress like that anymore." Ronfar said.

Mystere spazzed out for a moment, before he regained his composer. "Leo? I've told you before; I do know not know, who this Leo, of whom you speak of, is." He crossed his arms over his chest, as if that was that.

"Okay…"Mystere", you see, we've ran out of pixie sticks."

"Well, if that's all, I'd be happy to…wait, pixie sticks…? …I LOVE pixie sticks!" He pointed in some random direction. Ronfar looks to where Mystere is pointing. "I will go forth and find you more pixie sticks than you can handle! Away!!" Mystere leapt through the only unbroken window in the house.

Ronfar and Mauri starred at the broken windows, which their crazy man relative had jumped through, in order to break.

"Mauri?" Ronfar asked.

"Yes, Ronfar?" she answered.

"Just how many times did your parents drop Leo on his head when he was a kid?"

"Many times, Ronfar, many times…"

**--------------------------------------------------**

Okay, so, that's part one. Hope you liked it. Reviews are like crack for me; feed the addiction.


	2. Part 2

Okay, sorry it took so long to get this posted, but you're worth it, so I forced myself to sit down and type this up, so here's part 2, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing; isn't that sad?

--------------------------------------------------

Mystere's Quest for Pixie Sticks - Part 2

After leaving Raculli, Mystere remembered that he had no transportation, to get him across the sea. Upon this realization, he went in search of a boat. Finding none, he set to work on making one. Unfortunately for him, and oddly enough, none of the trees in the area were floatable, so he went and found the next best thing.

Ronfar stood by, as Mystere set to work.

"Uh, Leo? I really don't think tying all those Twinkies together is gonna help." Ronfar said.

"Silence! I've done this before! I know what I'm doing! And for the last time: I'm NOT LEO! I'M MYSTERE!" Mystere raved, shaking his fists.

"Fine, whatever…" Ronfar said, as he walked away from his lunatic of a friend.

Mystere grumbled. "Damn Twinkies! Why won't you stay together?!"

Several hours later, Mystere finally got his plan of a Twinkie raft, to work.

Ronfar walked up behind Mystere. "So…did your plan work?"

"Yes! And what a fine vessel I've built. Ha! I told you that my plan would work!" Mystere cheered.

Ronfar just sweat dropped. "You frighten me…now go get us our pixie sticks." Ronfar said, as he walked away.

Mystere frowned and stuck his tongue out at the back of Ronfar's head. "He's right! I must set sail for…!" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know where I'll set sail for, BUT, where ever I so set my sail for, there will undoubtedly be pixie sticks…AWAY!"

Mystere ran and jumped on his raft of sugary sponginess, which awaited him in the water.

As soon as Mystere landed on his raft, and he wasn't moving forward, he knew something was wrong. "Hmm, my raft doesn't seem to be moving…and why? Because I forgot about a sail… …Screw this, I'll just make myself an oar…now what to make it from…?"

Mystere pulled his Twinkie raft out of the water and stored it away in a large Ziploc bag and put it in the boat house. When his raft was packed away securely, Mystere headed to the only shop in town, to find what he needed.

After much browsing of the store, he found what he had been searching for. "Ah ha! This will work nicely!" Upon finding what he needed, he paid for his purchase and headed back to retrieve his raft, to prepare for his voyage.

--------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry it's so short; I'll try to make the next part longer.


	3. Part 3

I'm sorry. I know it's been years since I've posted anything. Lots of things have been happening, and I just couldn't think of what to do next. Plus, I hadn't played in forever, so I didn't remember everything that was in the game. Unfortunately, this one's not that long, either. Not much happens and it's not overly funny, but at least I've posted something. Please enjoy.

Thank you to all that have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mystere's Quest for Pixie Sticks - Part 3

Ronfar walks up as Mystere walks out of the store. "An oar? You sure?"

"Of course an oar, what else could I possibly use?"

"Well, you did make a raft out of Twinkies."

The two men stand in awkward silence.

"Silence! I must get underway!" He throws his cape back and marches off.

Ronfar follows.

The two of them get to where the Twinkie raft had been. A number of wild animals had found the package of Twinkies and were making a meal out of them.

"NO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

The animals scatter, leaving growls, screeches, hisses, and other unhappy, animal sounds behind.

Mystere cradles the bag, on the verge of tears. "I didn't even get to christen it!"

Ronfar sighed. "You do know that there's a boat out behind the house, don't you?"

"…There is?"

"Uh, yeah…you know, village by the water and all."

Mystere sprang to his feet. "Why did you not volunteer this information sooner?"

"Never came up."

Mystere and Ronfar finally get the boat from the backyard, into the water.

"Finally!" He points off in a random direction.

Ronfar looks off to where he is pointing.

"With this vessel, I'll finally be able to set out and locate you more pixie stix."

"Great." He claps Mystere on the back. "Now get going." He walks away.

Mystere frowns. After checking over all of his supplies, he embarks and rows off into the distance.

Ronfar walks into the house.

"Oh! Ronfar, did Leo already leave?" Mari asks.

"Yeah, he just took off; why?"

She holds up two boxes of pixie sticks.

Ronfar's eyes go wide.

"I found a bunch of boxes in a closet."

Ronfar runs to the closet to see. He pulls open the door and finds several boxes of pixie sticks.

"I was going to tell him not to bother going to get any more."

"Eh, by the time we get through these, we'll need more, don't worry about it, he'll be okay. …Wait…"

"What is it?"

"…When did we get a closet…?"

Yeah, probably not worth the very long wait, but that's part three. Sorry it wasn't very long or that funny, but thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for future parts.


	4. Part 4

See? I'm not dead, I've just been very busy and very unmotivated, but mostly it's been because I just couldn't think of what should happen next. Finally got back to the epilogue and went looking at what people are saying in the game. This one's not that long, but I find it funny enough. At least I've posted something. Please enjoy.

Thank you to all that have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mystere's Quest for Pixie Sticks - Part 4

"So I said 'dude, your hair looks like something they found buried under a hoarder's couch.' He got really mad. Then he grounded me for a month." the young priest said.

"Yes, I'm sure he did…" the older priest said, uninterested by the story.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, a figure jumped into the building, rolled down the carpeted isle of the shrine and after sticking the landing, stood triumphantly, cape blowing in the non-existent wind. It was Leo of course, still dressed in his 'Mystere' attire; mask and all.

Wide-eyed, the two priests looked at one another for a moment and then looked to their socially-awkward visitor.

Seeing as no one else was going to, the younger priest spoke up. "Can we, uh, help you, dude?"

"Certainly!" Mystere said, in an unnecessarily loud voice, startling everyone. He threw back his cape and placed his fists on his hips. "I am Mystere, and I am on a quest to locate and purchase all the pixie sticks I can find and carry, and deliver them back to the citizens who need them most! Have you any to spare, kind priests?"

"Uh…no…?" the younger priest answered, unsure of the strange, masked man.

"Darn. I was certain there would be some to be found here…"  
"Have you…tried the general store in town?" the older priest put in.

"Ah! The general store; of course!" he walked forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of each of the two priests before him. "Thank you, priests, you have been most helpful," he said and released them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off." With that, he turned on his heels, took a running start, and leapt back out through the entryway and was gone.

The shrine went quiet.

"Yeesh. The heck was that dude's problem?" the younger priest blurted out.

"I'm not quite sure…" the older priest said.

"Of course the shrine hasn't any, what was I thinking?"

Mystere noticed a small boy standing near him, staring up at him.

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" he pointed at Mystere, "you're Leo, the white knight, aren't you?!"

"…I'm sorry, young man, but you must have me confused with someone el-"

"You're so cool, Leo; please take me with you!"

"But I'm not-"

"I promise I won't get in the way!"

After many attempts to quiet the boy down, Mystere gave up and merely walked away, and moved onto the main street of Dalton, ignoring the young boy. "Ah, here it is." Mystere walked into the store, strode past the weapon shop's counter, and up to the counter of the item's seller.

The woman behind the counter was clearly thrown off by her customer, but smiled and greeted him nonetheless. "Hello there! Welcome to the Dalton General Store. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, local shopkeeper, I am looking for pixie sticks; have you any to sell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I actually just sold the last box not that long ago."

"I see…" Mystere sighed. "Well then, please excuse me." He bowed slightly and walked back to the door. Opening it, he found the boy from earlier, staring up at him, his eyes wide and tearful.

"Take me with you, Leo!" the boy yelled.

"Oh for the love of-!" Mystere quickly maneuvered around the boy and bolted from town, and made for the road, his boat completely forgotten at the dock.

The boy stopped at the gate, yelling after his hero.

Yes, yes, I know it was short, and nothing really happened, like most everything I write. Just a silly, little thing. Just wanted to get Mystere somewhere. I was originally only going to post the first part, but it was short and when I was walking around talking to people, getting some idea for the path Mystere was going to take, I saw how that kid pretty much worshiped Leo, and I was like, "oh, I gotta use that somehow." Don't worry, the boy doesn't follow after him…maybe. Actually, I don't know, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and leave any comments or ideas you may have.


End file.
